


5 Times Their Time Alone is Interrupted + 1 Time it’s Not

by pushupindrag



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Attempted Frottage, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Post-Episode 12, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Kurosawa 's favourite moments were ones with Adachi. And he enjoys every minute of them. Or he would, he they didn't keep getting interrupted.Rokkaku interrupted them a lot. That was just his way. Kurosawa didn’t exactly like it, but by now he was definitely used to it. He always meant well. And Adachi fondly, if teasingly, referred to him as an over enthusiastic puppy. Which was definitely accurate.And while that trait was normally endearing, it definitely wasn’t right now.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 248





	5 Times Their Time Alone is Interrupted + 1 Time it’s Not

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these guys so much and haven't done a 5+1 in a good long while so this seemed like a good oppourtunity!
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Brief sexual content at the beginning of part two so if you want to skip that go to _'“FUCK!" Adachi yelps'_ once you hit part 2!
> 
> Un-beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes!

\- 1 -

Rokkaku interrupted them a lot. That was just his way. Kurosawa didn’t exactly like it, but by now he was definitely used to it. He always meant well. And Adachi fondly, if teasingly, referred to him as an over enthusiastic puppy. Which was definitely accurate.

And while that trait was normally endearing, it definitely wasn’t right now.

He and Adachi were both working overtime. Office mostly dark as the rest of their colleagues slowly filtered out with goodbyes and condolences at the stack of files beside them both. It wasn’t exactly hard work, it was more just transferring traditional data to digital files. But there were corrections that needed to be done in a handful of the entries that needed looking at.

He had wanted to spend this evening with Adachi at home. Making food and eating together, finally getting some time alone after a busy day. Time where they could relax and unwind together. And Kurosawa could be as affectionate as he wanted with his partner after a day of having to hold back. He’d mostly been looking forward to holding Adachi in his arms, sitting behind him with Adachi in the v of his legs reading while Adachi read or went on his laptop. Both under the covers of Kurosawa’s bed as they spent the evening like that.

Ah well. At least they were alone right now. And even if it was work filled. Any time spent with Adachi was never wasted.

“Well, at least it’s just us now.” He sighs happily once the last of their co-workers filter out. And he grins at the fond eye roll Adachi sends his way. Scooting his chair closer to Adachi’s to press their knees together.

“You know we can’t do anything here.” His thoughts would get more heated at Adachi’s wording if he wasn’t completely aware of how aware Adachi was of his sappiness and affinity for physical affection which was what they were both thinking of.

“Well no.” Kurosawa pouts. “But we’re alone at least-”

“SENPAI!” … Or not.

“Rokkaku?” He turns around from where he’d been leaning into Adachi’s space. Catching sight of Rokkaku as he comes back into the office, opening up his bag as he starts pulling things out of it. “Are you not heading home?”

“Well I was going to. But then I realised I had a free evening and saw how much work you guys had to do so I thought i’de come back and help! Three pairs of hands are better than two!”

“Ah that’s not necessary-” He tries, kicking Adachi under the desk from where Adachi had bitten his lip to stop himself from laughing at him as Rokkaku comes to seat himself on Adachi’s other side, getting his laptop out.

“No no! It’s fine!” Rokkaku waves off. “And anyway, you both help me out all the time, this is the least I can do!”

“Ah you did so much today though.” He tries again. Stepping on Adachi’s foot when Adachi snorts, hiding it with a cough. “You don’t want to overwork yourself.”

“That’s why i’m helping! So neither of you overwork yourselves either! Although thank you for being so considerate! You really are the best!” Rokkaku boots his laptop up, reaching over Adachi to get a third of the stack of files and beams at the pair of them. Retreating back to his own chair. “So which programme are you using? I know the boss wanted a particular one for this right?”

“Right.” He sighs in defeat. So much for alone time with Adachi. “It was the one he made us download last week. The file sharing is a little easier. We’re sending the completed files to Adachi’s account.”

“Got it. Is it just translating the data?”

“Yep.” Adachi nods. Leaning sideways a little to make sure Rokkaku is picking the right programme. “See, that one.”

“Ah, okay I used this yesterday.”

“I was the one teaching it to you yesterday.” Kurosawa points out. Trying not to sound too sour. Because damn, maybe if he hadn’t, they could have gotten rid of Rokkaku earlier. Not that they weren't friends and he didn’t not like spending time with Rokkaku of course. But he hadn’t even had lunch with Adachi today, he’d been too busy with a meeting. So he’d been counting on this alone time to recharge himself. At least just enough until they could get home and he could recharge properly.

“And isn’t it a good thing that you did!”

“Yeah.” Kurosawa sighs once again with his defeat. “Come on, let’s just get this finished.” He turns back to his own laptop, taking half of the stack that’s left, and reminds himself that he’d taken the middle of the three parts it had been split into. The data was organised chronologically, so when Adachi had to put it together, he’d have to put Rokkaku’s first, Kurosawa’s second and then his own third. 

So he doesn’t forget, he grabs a post-it note and writes it down, sticking it on his laptop before opening the first file and getting to work. Not missing the way Adachi smiles at him gratefully. Smile small and secretive as he looks out of the corner of his eye towards Kurosawa. Grinning further when Kurosawa winks at him. With the gesture he’s obviously a little flustered as he looks back towards his work and Kurosawa can only smile wider as he goes back to his own work.

At least they could still have little moments.

About halfway through their work, Kurosawa leans back in his chair to groan, rubbing at his eyes and Rokkaku yawns widely in response. The only time he was quiet was when he was tired.

“You okay?” Adachi asks, turning to him slowly. Obviously tired himself and Kurosawa nods.

“Yeah, this is just dull.”

“Urg you can say that again.” Rokkaku yawns. “Let’s hurry up and get this done.”

They all turn back to their laptops and Kurosawa misses Adachi inching closer to him slowly until he’s close. And even then he only realises when Adachi hooks their ankles together under the desk. Eyes still trained on his laptop keyboard even as he shifts his leg slightly so it’s more comfortable for them both as he draws Kurosawa’s closer by the ankle until their calves are pressed together and their ankles are locked.

Looking over, he catches Adachi smiling to himself despite how hard he’s obviously trying to hide it. Looking more than pleased with himself. Kurosawa’s heart races a little, just from the contact and the way Adachi looks so proud of himself. And with that, he’s able to go back to his work with a smile of his own. Reinvigorated and ready to get things done.

Maybe he wasn’t missing out on too much time with Adachi after all.

\- 2 -

It’s a rare work free weekend for the both of them. And Kurosawa wakes up slowly, cozy and content in Adachi’s arms. Or more, underneath Adachi as he did his best impression of an octopus. Arms tight around Kurosawa’s waist with his head on his chest, drooling onto Kurosawa’s bare chest with one of Kurosawa’s legs between his own like a very cuddly vice.

It’s bright in Adachi’s apartment, probably around lunchtime. Kurosawa had never been a late riser. Even growing up he’d always been the first awake. Probably thanks to being the only one in his house who had any skill in cooking breakfast and the habit had definitely stuck. With Adachi though, sharing a space and a bed, he found it easy to sleep through the mornings.

And even if he did wake up early, a sleeping snuggly Adachi on his chest or by his side was all the convincing it took to keep him in bed for a few hours longer. Although that had backfired on a few occasions when he’d stayed over on a work day. Nothing too bad, but after a few incidents of almost being, or being just a little late, they’d made sure to set the most obnoxious and loudest alarms that they could that would go off in intervals.

But, today was a saturday. And he didn’t have to worry about any of that. Idly, he runs his hand through Adachi’s bed head. It had been the first thing he had noticed about his partner, and at times like this, quiet and intimate times together when Adachi was sleepy and couldn’t get flustered about how much Kurosawa doted on him, he always paid special attention to it as he smooths over the cowlick at the back of Adachi’s head.

Running his fingers gently through the hair, making it messier than it normally is, he trails his fingers down to the nape of Adachi’s neck. Scratching there gently with his nails in the way he knows Adachi likes. Delighting in the way Adachi groans a little in his sleep, cuddling closer to Kurosawa at the contact. Arms tightening around his waist.

“Mmmphh.” He sighs happily, still asleep even as he nuzzles into Kurosawa’s chest as he shifts his legs, almost completely on top of Kurosawa now as he intertwines their legs tighter together. 

Kurosawa shifts himself to get comfortable and freezes as the new position let’s him feel the hardness of Adachi’s morning wood against his thigh. Tensing up even further as Adachi’s sleepy snuffling turns into a quiet moan as Kurosawa moves.

“Hm, good morning.” He mutters to himself happily as he smiles. Knowing Adachi would probably call it smug as he moves his leg again, tensing his thigh against Adachi as he pushes up. Own dick starting to take interest when, with the movement, he brushes back against Adachi’s thigh from where his legs are so curled around Kurosawa’s own.

Gasping quietly at the friction, he continues to rock into the solidness of Adachi’s own thigh between his legs. Hand cupping the back of Adachi’s neck as gently as he can as Adachi starts to move back against him. Hips twitching as little gasps escape his now open mouth, noise only furthering Kurosawa’s own want.

He’s about to wake him up, maybe stay like this and rut like horny teenagers under the covers to stay warm before another round in the shower depending on how Adachi is feeling, but a series of loud bangs wakes Adachi up, thoroughly scaring them both and in their panic they get caught up in the blankets and both roll off the bed with a heavy and painful thump.

“FUCK!” Adachi yelps as they land and Kurosawa curls up in on himself next to him, groaning at the pain Adachi’s knees and elbows had inflicted. “What was that?”

“Adachi! Oi! I can hear you in there!” The banging starts again. And oh, somebody’s knocking on the door. That’s what the noise was.

“Shit.” Kurosawa moans, unable to move as Adachi struggles to untangle himself from the blankets. “Go and get it.”

“I’m coming!” Adachi yells as he finally manages to escape and staggers forward. “Tsuge shut up you’re gonna annoy my neighbours!”

“Thank fuck you’re in!” Tsuge gasps as soon as Adachi opens the door. Barrelling straight in and past Adachi who doesn’t even have time to close the door behind him before Tsuge is grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking. “I think Minato’s offended that I based my newest book on him and Udon! This is a disaster! Adachi what am I going to do-”

He’s interrupted mid panic by Kurosawa trying and failing to get up as his legs get stuck in the quilt as he tries to untangle himself, stumbling almost onto his face before he catches himself on the bed. “Ow. Sorry. Carry on.” He waves, knowing he must be bright red. 

He’s thoroughly embarrassed at being caught like this. And for putting Adachi into this sort of situation as he watches his boyfriend shift from foot to foot, obviously feeling awkward as Tsuge continues to grip his shoulders. Would it have killed Tsuge to ring ahead first?

“Oh, you both….” Tsuge trails off as he seems to realise the situation. Kurosawa watches as he seems to step back and take in the fact that they’re both only in their underwear, although Adachi is in an old t-shirt of Kurosawa’s. The one with his college name on. And Kurosawa is definitely hiding his lower half with the blankets as he manages to settle himself back on the bed. Although that’s a problem that’s quickly sorting itself the longer the situation goes on. And thanks to Kurosawa’s earlier messing with it, Adachi’s hair is definitely a few steps up from bed head levels of messy and is definitely telling of what Kurosawa had been doing.

“No!” Adachi almost shouts, shrugging Tsuge’s hands off his shoulders to go and shut the door. “Just.” He sounds as frustrated as Kurosawa feels. So at least the feeling is mutual. “What do you need help with?”

And there goes Kurosawa’s imagined afternoon. Sighing heavily he stands up. Problem now definitely gone as he settles the quilt back on the bed. “I’ll make us some coffee.”

“Put a shirt on too.” Adachi adds before turning one again to Tsuge. “Sit down. Breathe for a minute.”

Kurosawa smiles to himself over the comment as he goes to Adachi’s drawers, grabbing one of Adachi’s shirts to put on as well as some sweatpants from his own drawer. It was always nice seeing that side of his boyfriend. The side that wanted to covet him and keep him to himself as much as Kurosawa wanted to keep Adachi to himself. 

He goes about putting the clothes on to stop himself from blushing more than he already was at the awkward situation. Letting himself lament the loss of their afternoon as he throws a pair of sweatpants at Adachi, laughing when they get caught on his head and over his shoulder. Chuckling further when Adachi just flips him off before putting them on and then sits himself at the table.

“So what’s the problem with Minato?” Adachi asks, and Kurosawa listens as he starts the coffee machine. Getting out the three mugs, knowing they’ll all need one.

“Well, I thought not telling him would be a nice surprise.” Tsuge despairs. “It’s not like the characters are exactly the same or anything. And I didn’t even dedicate the book to him like I wanted to. But I gave him a copy, the first one I got actually, and he hasn’t spoken to me since.”

“When did you give it to him?” Adachi asks, voice stilted but soothing in that particular way of his and Tsuge groans. Almost in harmony with the coffee machine whirring. 

“Yesterday.” Tsuge sighs and Kurosawa frowns to himself as he switches the mugs out. A day? Really? Although to be fair, he relents, he’d be worried if Adachi didn’t get in touch with him either. “He normally texts me in the morning and he hasn’t.”

“Maybe he’s busy reading it.” He offers. Pouring milk into the two already full mugs while the third fills up. “He might not be that quick a reader.”

“That’s too optimistic.” Tsuge frowns. “It’s more likely that he hates me and will steal Udon while I sleep.”

“Eh? Now you’re definitely being ridiculous.” Adachi chides. “He wouldn’t steal Udon.”

“At least say he wouldn’t hate me either!” Tsuge almost shrieks before sighing heavily, putting his head in his hands. “This is terrible.”

“Well we’re here to help.” Kurosawa tells him as he comes over to the table, putting their coffees in front of them before going back to grab his own. Indulging himself when he sits down close to Adachi, just enough to make up for their lost afternoon as he presses their knees together and settles in for an afternoon of helping their friend.

-3-

“I can’t believe you managed to get a reservation.” Adachi marvels once they’re outside of the surprise date location Kurosawa had planned. It was a new western restaurant that had opened up a few months before and the waitlist was miles long. “Am I dressed nice enough? You should have said something! I could have bought a new suit or something.”

“You look wonderful.” Kurosawa cuts him off gently with a hand on his arm. Making sure to stop the anxious spiral in its tracks. “You’d be the best dressed person in here if you were in a bin bag.”

“Shut up.” Adachi rolls his eyes, although he’s definitely blushing. “Come on, let’s go in then.”

Kurosawa had been looking forward to this date for weeks. Ever since he’d managed to snag a reservation after his section head had offered it to him after being unable to go himself. He was very proud of himself for keeping it a secret. He knew how much Adachi would enjoy the food here, especially after looking at reviews for hours. As well as the menu multiple times to make sure he knew what he could order. 

He’d be smooth, not even looking at the menu before deciding. Definitely cool. And that would give him time to watch Adachi as Adachi looked the menu over. He could help out maybe, suggest some things he’d think Adachi would like. Like every smooth romance lead in a movie ever. He could definitely do it.

The date would go perfectly. He just knew it.

Opening the door for Adachi, he nods his head at Adachi’s thanks. Leading him to the podium to wait for the host to take their reservation, letting his hand linger on the small of Adachi’s back for slightly longer than necessary as they wait.

They were selectively out, although both had decided that in situations like this it was better to not be too obvious. Friends and coworkers knowing was a lot different to a bunch of strangers knowing, especially when they could never predict strangers' reactions, not in a situation like this where they couldn't leave straight away.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to treat this like a date. Even if they did have to be subtle. And it’s definitely worth it when he feels Adachi lean into the contact before he moves his hand away.

“Ah, it’s under Kurosawa.” He says when prompted as the host comes up, smiling as they nod and lead them to their table. He lets his and Adachi’s hands brush the entire way.

“Your waitress will be over soon.” The host bows, leaving them to it once they’re seated.

The menus were already resting on the table next to their cutlery. And the spot itself was very much one meant for dates. It’s small enough that they’ll definitely be bumping knees under the table constantly, and the lighting is fairly low. It was by a window as well, giving them a nice view of the night life. Kurosawa thanks his section lead for planning to come here with his wife before cancelling.

“This place is so fancy.” Adachi hisses once they’re both seated. Leaning forward into Kurosawa’s space across the table. “How are you paying for all this?”

“Never you mind.” Kurosawa leans forward, smirking when Adachi jolts back just a little at the suddenness. “You paid for the last one, so i’m paying for this one. I wouldn’t do anything that would put me out of pocket I promise.”

Adachi just looks at him for a second, eyebrows furrowed before sighing and leaning back. “Alright.”

“Just enjoy tonight alright.” He winks, grinning when Adachi chokes on his own spit he’s so flustered. Fuck, he doubts that will ever get old. He leans back to give him a little space to compose himself again. “It’s not often we get to do something like this.” 

“Yeah you’re right.” Adachi nods, busying himself with his napkin as he lies it across his lap. Not looking Kurosawa in the eye as he blushes.

“Want to take a look at the menu?” 

“Yeah, yes.” Adachi nods, reaching out for his own and Kurosawa smiles. He still got so shy sometimes, it was adorable. It was sweet too, knowing that Kurosawa could still do this to him despite how close they were now and how comfortable they were together. He got every side of Adachi, and he was extremely grateful.

“Can I get you boys any drinks?” He jumps out of his staring at the voice, looking up to find their waitress staring at them politely. 

“Oh uh, just water for now please.” Adachi asks, looking up from behind his menu with wide eyes.

“Same here.” Kurosawa agrees quickly. Adachi didn’t drink while they were out on account of him tending to fall asleep after more than a glass or two of whatever they were having. And Kurosawa had been too caught up looking at him to even think of drinks.

“Are you sure?” She tilts her head, pursing her lips a little. “We have a wonderful wine selection.”

“Ah no, we’re okay thank you.” He nods and she nods back.

“Well, i’m Yue. So if you change your mind just shout. I’ll be back to take your order soon.”

“Thanks.” He nods, not missing the way she had personally given her name and the almost sly way she had said it. Flirty waitresses were a thing he was somewhat familiar with. And while he disliked every interaction he’d had, he really hated this one.

He was on a date with his partner, why did she have to flirt with him? He opens his menu just for something to do. Scowling heavily. This was meant to be a perfect date!

“Hey.” Adachi kicks him gently under the table to get his attention. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” He drops the menu.

“Stop frowning.”

“I’m not frowning.”

“You are!” Adachi insists before looking around, lowering his voice. “I know this about the waitress, it’s okay. I’m used to people flirting with you.”

“It makes you sad though!” He keeps his own voice low too. He knew that people flirting with him hurt Adachi, of course it would. And he wasn’t as good at hiding his hurt face as he thought he was. 

“Well…. Yeah.” Adachi admits, scratching at the back of his head. “But it’s not your fault. And i’de rather we enjoy ourselves yeah?” He fidgets a bit with his menu, picking at one of the corners.

Kurosawa hated him being so anxious so he nods instead of carrying the conversation on further. He hated that Adachi was used to it. Hated that he couldn’t really do anything about it in these situations. But he’d make it up to him later. He silently promised them both. “Alright.”

“Good.” Adachi smiles, leaning back once again to look at the menu properly. “I think the pizza looks good. They’ve got a range of things huh?”

“I was going to get the lasagna.” He crosses his arms on the table to lean on them. “And I was going to get a wine to pair with it but i’m now thinking beer.”

“Petty.” Adachi snorts, and Kurosawa just smiles because he can’t deny it. Instead he just flips to the drinks section of the menu. Maybe he’d find a new brand to try or something.

He’s busying himself looking, although not really seeing when once again he’s startled. Although this time it’s by a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you both ready to order, here’s your water.” It’s the waitress again. And as subtly as he can he tries to shift out from underneath the hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks.” Adachi nods. Taking the pitcher from her as she sets the glasses down.

“I think we’re ready to order?” She moves her hand slowly, fingertips lingering on his shoulder and he inwardly grimaces. “Adachi?”

“Oh, yes. Uhm. I’ll have the medley pizza. Uhm, medium.” He nods, handing the menu over stiffly. Eyes not moving from where they’re fixated on where she’d been touching him.

“And i’ll have the lasagna.” He adds. Handing his own menu over too. Careful not to touch hands despite her hands being very much in the way of where he’d usually hold the menu so he settles for handing it over by the corner. He definitely doesn’t use her name either.

“Have you thought about the drink choice?” She asks as she writes it all down. “Beer pairs very well with business deals.” 

“Ah this isn’t a meeting.” He waves off, trying his best to smile through it. Although he knows it definitely doesn’t reach his eyes. Maybe if he hinted enough about the fact that this was a date, she’d stop. “I think we’ll just stick with water but thank you.”

“Alright then.” She sounds disappointed. Good. “I’ll be back over with your food when it’s ready.”

“Thank you.” They both smile tightly as she leaves and when she’s out of earshot, Kurosawa breathes out a heavy sigh of relief. Shaking his shoulders to try and rid himself of the feeling of her hand on his shoulder.

“So much for beer.” Adachi tries. Tone more a question than a statement.

“She must have heard me or something.” He scowls. “This was meant to be the perfect date. I studied up on the menu and everything.”

“What do you mean study?” Adachi asks, hiding his growing smile with the back of his hand as Kurosawa looks away.

“Urg.” He frowns, covering his face with his hands with sheer embarrassment. Not wanting to admit it, but knowing Adachi would get it out of him eventually. “I thought it would be cool to already know what to order okay? They do it all the time in romance movies and stuff.”

Adachi snorts then, reaching out to grab onto Kurosawa’s wrist when Kurosawa tries to sink into the floor. Face buried in his hands now as he refuses to move them. “Don’t you dare say anything.” He mutters. Peeking out from between his fingers when Adachi doesn’t let go of him. Fingers warm on his skin.

“What? Can I not tell you that I love you huh?” Adachi whispers, definitely smirking as he slowly lets go of him. “You massive dork.” 

“Shut uuuuup.” Kurosawa whines. “I know.”

“Hmm.” Adachi just continues to smirk. Kurosawa watches as Adachi reaches for his phone, watching as he unlocks it and very obviously texts someone. 

He’s so focused on the movements that he jumps when his own phone buzzes, reaching into his pocket frantically to get it as Adachi chuckles again, pouring them both some water as Kurosawa checks his phone.

_< 3Adachi<3: its one of the things i love most about you :)_

He’s very glad he’s not drinking anything because he would have definitely choked. But instead, he’s left with his breath gone as he reads the text over and over. Adachi was so cute. Even if Kurosawa knows that he did it to get a reaction, besides just actually wanting to tell him. He liked knowing Adachi liked getting reactions like this. Liked taking his breath away as much as Kurosawa liked doing it to him.

“Adachi.” He murmurs, looking up to find Adachi watching him. Satisfied smile resting firmly on his face as he watched him.

“Hmm?” 

“You’re a menace.”

Adachi looks away then, smiling even further as he hides it behind a sip of water. The teasing, confident side of Adachi was one he loved too. He loved all slides of Adachi, truly he did. But this was one of his favourites.

“This place really is fancy.” Adachi says, changing the subject. And Kurosawa finally looks around properly.

“Yeah.” The ceilings were high with low hanging lighting, but despite that the space felt intimate. It’s busy with couples and a few people who are obviously doing business. And there’s a family over in the corner. It’s minimalistic, which means it isn’t cramped despite the space being on the smaller side. Cozy would be a good word for it.

Continuing to look around, he looks over to the kitchen hatch, eyes catching sight of the bustle beyond it before he’s interrupted by Yue walking into his eyelines. Their eyes meet and she smiles, obviously pleased as she goes to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and he looks back at his hands hurriedly. Not wanting to give her the wrong idea. Urg.

“Fancy is certainly a word for it.” He nods.

“I hope the food lives up to the hype.” Adachi continues. Chin resting in his hand as he looks back at Kurosawa. Taking a second to look over Kurosawa’s expression. “What are you frowning about now?”

“Just the waitress again.” He knows he’s pouting. But he knows if she gets the wrong idea it’ll make the flirting even worse, which will make Adachi sad and he really can’t have that. Especially not on their date.

“I’m sorry.” Adachi grimaces. Glancing over to the side and then back quickly. “She’s uh, really trying to get your attention huh? She’s staring.”

“Urg.” Kurosawa groans, tilting his head back.

“We can leave, if she’s making you uncomfortable.” Adachi offers. “There’s no point of being on a date if you’re not going to enjoy yourself.”

“You’ve been wanting to go here for ages though.”

“So? It’s not worth it if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I just wish she’d stop is all.” Kurosawa sighs.

“Well.” Kurosawa watches as Adachi bites his lip. Clearly thinking deeply as his eyes flicker around the room. It’s obvious he’s going to say something but they’re once again interrupted as plates are placed in front of them.

“Here you are.” Adachi looks up like a deer caught in the headlights as Yue grins. Completely ignoring him as she speaks to Kurosawa. Hand going to his arm once again as she speaks. “Please let me know if you need anything else.”

He nods, trying his best to smile as she walks off before looking back to Adachi in despair.

“Eat these as fast as we can then go?” Adachi suggests and he nods.

“Yep.”

-4-

He changes the channel again, nestling his chin further on Adachi’s shoulder as he puts the remote down after settling on a random kids cartoon, not paying any attention. Stretching one of his bent legs out, he settles even further against the couch, unhooking his chin as Adachi leans forward. Head leant on top of Kurosawa’s knee from where his leg was still bent as he reads. Comfortable sitting with his legs criss-crossed in between Kurosawa’s own as they sit on the floor.

“Are you finished yet? I want to read it.”

“No. Be patient.” Adachi bats at his legs aimlessly. “I’m not even halfway through.”

“Can’t we read it together?”

“No. I read slower than you and you get impatient. Remember we tried it last time and it didn’t work.”

“Blerg.” Kurosawa throws his head back. He needed to know what happened in Ragnar Crimson. The last volume had ended on a massive cliffhanger. He thought he was being a good partner by letting Adachi read it first, but the anticipation was killing him. “Did they make it out alive though?”

“I said I wasn’t going to tell you anything!”

“Adachi-”

“The more you talk the slower I read.”

Kurosawa just groans again. Pinching Adachi in the side just because he can, smirking at the small yelp and then wincing as Adachi punches him in the leg. Even though the punch wasn’t really that hard.

“Fine then. Do you want a drink?”

“Nah.”

“‘Kay.” He didn’t really want one either, but he gets up anyway. Kissing the top of Adachi’s head as Adachi just leans back into the empty space, shuffling backwards so he’s not slumped awkwardly. Eyes still on the page he’s reading.

He’s surprised neither are that tired. They’d been out that day because Kurosawa needed to do a food shop and Adachi had tagged along. And before that they’d walked around the neighbourhood for a while. Just because they could.

It had been really nice. Showing Adachi his favourite corner store and little grassy area where he always saw a few stray cats that had taken a shine to him. Maybe they’d go back later with a can of tuna and see if the little pack of them were in the neighbourhood. He always enjoyed feeding them and getting to pet the more tame ones. Adachi probably would too.

A drunk and still awake Adachi liked talking about how cute Tsuge’s cat Udon was. And how he’d get a pet if they were allowed in his apartment. Apparently he had always wanted a tortoise.

He grins to himself at the memory, getting himself a glass of water which he downs in one while standing at the sink before going back to collapse onto the couch. Sprawling out so that his legs are dangling over one end of the couch with his head on the cushions at the other end. One arm thrown over the back of the couch as the other hangs over the edge.

“Comfortable there?” Adachi asks, turning the page and Kurosawa nods.

“Yep.” With the hand that’s laying on the floor, he reaches up to rest it on Adachi’s shoulder. Smiling when Adachi leans into it absently, still reading. Moving it slightly, he reaches out to run his fingers across the soft of Adachi’s jaw. Running the backs of his fingers over the slight stubble there, shifting so he’s tracing the lack of pattern with his fingertips. Enjoying the scratch underneath them before moving them once again. Fingers finding their way to the shell of Adachi’s ear, tucking his hair behind it before following the swoop of hair up to the crown. Scritching there with his nails before winding his fingers through the strands.

He amuses himself with softly petting through Adachi’s hair. Twirling the strands around his fingers before combing through them and repeating the motion. Stopping every now and then to scratch gently over Adachi’s scalp as Adachi tilts his head into it every now and then. Focused on the story still.

Adachi is beautiful in his focus. Eyes intent as they cross the pages. Stopping every now and then at a particularly detailed panel as he brings the book slightly closer to his face, making sure to drink in every detail before moving on. Kurosawa really could watch him for hours doing just this. Playing with his hair as he watches him read.

“I love you.” He says as he turns onto his side, hand not leaving the back of Adachi’s head.

“Love you too.”

They stay like that in a comfortable silence until Kurosawa’s phone buzzes and he sits up. Unwillingly untangling his hand from Adachi’s hair as he reaches out to the coffee table to pick his phone up. Answering it without looking.

“Hello?”

“Yuichi! Let me in, it’s freezing out here!”

“Eh?” He sits up straight. “Rina?”

“I’ve been ringing the bell for ages let me in!”

He ends the call as he scrambles up, almost tripping over himself as he goes to open the front door. “What are you doing here?”

“Why didn’t you answer?” She asks, barreling over him as she swans into the apartment. Dumping her stuff on the table. “It’s cold idiot.”

“Can you please stop just turning up whenever, and I didn’t hear. Maybe the bells broken-”

“Who’s this?” She stops him. And finally he looks down at Adachi who looks like a deer caught in the headlights, manga clutched to his chest as he sits on the floor. “The guy from the taxi! Ada-something right?”

“Adachi uh, uhm.” Kurosawa practically runs over to stop him from falling over as he gets up, legs obviously shaky from having sat down for so long. Kurosawa reaches out to stop him from toppling over as he bows. “You’re Kurosawa’s sister?”

“Yep!” She grins. “I’m Rina.” She bows too. Although it’s more like a quick bob. “Are you staying over? Did Yuichi take care of you that time?”

“Rina!” Kurosawa sighs, voice loud to cut her off. “What are you doing here?”

“Staying over.” She says, as if it’s obvious. “Tanaka kicked me out, that bastard.” She crosses her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing as she seethes. “I found another woman's shoes in his porch! So of course I caused a fuss and now here I am. Can I stay here? Dad’ll be mad if I just turn up again this late.”

“I’m mad you just turned up.” He huffs. “I’m busy.”

“You’re not busy.”

“I have a guest over. I’m busy.”

“Adachi doesn’t mind right?” She turns her puppy-eyes on and then towards Adachi who had slowly marked his page and was clutching the book to his chest, taking a few steps back. And honestly he’s proud of him for not shaking at her stare, stronger men definitely had.

“Uh, I can just go home. It’s fine.”

“No.” Kurosawa holds his hand out. “It’s too late to go anywhere, the trains aren’t running.”

“You could both go?” Rina perks up and Kurosawa frowns.

“No. Now go on, go home. We’re busy.”

Her eyes turn to him and narrow again at the dismissal. He normally gave in to her, so this was definitely different. With the change, her face twists to one of assessment as she first looks him over, then the apartment, and slowly her eyes turn to Adachi who flinches. Playing with the cuffs of his shirt as he looks anywhere except for her.

Finally, she snorts. Startling them both.

“Please don’t tell me you were fucking on the couch.”

“RINA!” He shouts as Adachi chokes, and Kurosawa feels his face flushing immediately as she smirks in satisfaction. He doesn’t even want to look at Adachi who he knows is probably a tomato by now. 

“Hah! I was right! You were!”

“No we weren’t!”

“But you’re not denying that you’re together.”

“Well, no. But-”

“So you are together!” She always was quick. And he had told her that he’d gotten together with ‘somebody’ when he’d basically half-proposed to Adachi and he’d accepted. But he hadn’t exactly gone into details other than saying it was a guy because she’d been preoccupied and not asked anything further. 

Honestly, he hadn’t tried after that, assuming she had wanted to ignore it. He’d thought that was a bit out of character for her given she’d always been supportive of him.

“Leave, go.” He goes towards her, hands going to her shoulders to try and push her out but she digs her heels in.

“Nope! I’m finally meeting the first person my baby brother has fallen in love with! I’m staying put!”

“You’re just using this as an excuse!”

“And what of it?” She smirks, side stepping neatly around him. “Come on. I know you keep the good wine in the fridge. Crack that open. I need to get to know Adachi better.”

“Really, I can go home.” Adachi says weakly.

“Nope!” Rina grins, going over to hug him and Kurosawa grimaces in sympathy when Adachi doesn’t hug her back, just pats her once on the back before she lets go to hold him at arm's length and inspect him.

“Rina come on-” Kurosawa protests and she waves him off.

“Get the wine out. This one’s cute Yuichi, you picked well.”

“Uh, thank you?” Adachi says and Kurosawa can practically see the feral grin he knows will be gracing his sister's face even as he turns towards the fridge to get the wine out, the one brand that Adachi actually likes. They’d all be needing it.

“I’ll set the futon up for you.” He tells Rina as he grabs three glasses too.

“What, can I not sleep in your bed and you two sleep out here?”

“I only have a single futon.”

“Aw, but isn’t that an excuse to be close?” She asks, finally letting go of Adachi who lets out a sigh of relief and moves away from arm’s reach. Going to put the manga onto Kurosawa’s desk carefully.

“I can just sleep out here. You guys can have the bed.” He pipes up.

“I haven’t shared a bed with my brother in over a decade, no thank you.” Rina sniffs. “He kicks. And when you’re top and tail that means getting a kick in the head.”

“Yeah well, you snore.” He snipes back, putting the glasses and wine onto the coffee table as he sits down on the couch. Sighing when Rina sits next to him. Leaving Adachi to hover awkwardly until he snags a pillow and sits on the opposite side of the table on the floor.

“Take that back.” She hits him as she sits down before reaching for the bottle. “Don’t give your boyfriend the wrong impression of me!” 

He rolls his eyes heavily, unable to help himself. He always turned into a teenager around his sister, he couldn’t help it.

“I can make it worse if you don’t stop your questioning before it starts.”

“What? I can’t ask your first love some questions?”

“Shut up!” He hisses. “Adachi you don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to.”

“Aww but where’s the fun in that?” Rina whines, opening the bottle before she pours them all a glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Adachi and Kurosawa chorus as they all clink their glasses. Kurosawa sends Adachi an apologetic smile, and Adachi returns it with a shrug. Eye’s going to his phone before grabbing it. 

Well, at least he wasn’t running and screaming. And if the pointed look meant anything, it meant he’d be getting a text from Adachi in a minute.

“So, Adachi.” Rina starts. “You work with Yuichi right?”

“Uh yeah, same department.”

“So how did you meet, properly I mean. Not company introductions or whatever.”

“Uh.” Adachi looks over, eyes wide once again and Kurosawa has to swoop in. He wouldn’t want to explain how he’d had to drag Kurosawa’s drunk ass to lay down in the middle of a park either.

“We got dragged to a company meal and he helped me afterwards when I got drunk.”

“I did?” Adachi asks. And huh?

“Yeah, remember. At the meal with the president of some company or whatever. She tried making you drink so I drank for you, then she got me drunk and got really creepy. Then I was walking home and passed out and suddenly you were there. You’d laid me down on a bench or something.”

“Oh yeah.” Adachi murmurs, eyes going to his hands that were resting in his lap. “I forgot about that.”

“What?”

“I think I was so focused on not throwing up the entire time.” Adachi shrugs apologetically. “What park was it?”

“The one by work. With the ivy covered trellis parts where the benches were.”

Adachi thinks about it, head tilting before his face lights up. And it’s like his sister isn’t even there anymore as Adachi looks at him. Soft smile slowly over taking his face.

“You were sort of a mess. But you were cute.” He admits. “Wow, how long ago was that?”

“Years.” Kurosawa licks his lips, trying to wet them, they feel so dry. “That’s when I fell in love with you.”

Adachi’s mouth opens, then shuts, then opens again. “That long?”

Kurosawa nods, unable to say anything and they go to take a drink in sync. Although he almost spits it out when his sister ruins the moment by clapping. Almost squealing.

“That’s adorable! You guys are so cute! Yuichi you never told me! You kept it secret for that long!”

“Well.” He splutters. Taking another drink. Unable to look away from where Adachi was doing the same before he forces himself to avert his eyes. “Ask another question.” 

“How long have you liked Yuichi then?” She leans forward.

“Uh, when did you confess? It was before that by a bit.”

“A year ago maybe? A bit longer?” He knows that they both know. He saw the date circled on Adachi’s calendar and everything. Not when they officially got together for the final time (although that was on there too), but when he first confessed.

“About that and a bit then.” Adachi half shrugs. And Kurosawa watches as he unlocks his phone under the coffee table and starts texting. Kurosawa really wished he could text without looking like he could. Once he’s done he downs the rest of his glass, reaching out to pour himself another one and top up Rina’s glass too as Kurosawa’s phone buzzes.

“Ah lemme just.” He mutters, grabbing his phone from his pocket. And ah yes, Adachi had text him. He ignores Rina’s eye roll as he unlocks it.

_< 3Adachi<3: ill drink another one then we can head to bed, we can blame my limit_

_Own: Good plan <3_

“Ah I wouldn’t feel bad.” Rina bats her hand at him. “Feelings happen at different times. What matters is that your feelings lined up.”

“Yeah.” Adachi smiles slightly into his glass bashfully and Kurosawa can’t help but stare as he marvels at how much he loves him. 

“Aw, you’re so cute being all bashful! Yuichi how did you snag him huh?”

“Please don’t hit on my boyfriend.” He sighs, rubbing at his eyes. Ignoring Adachi’s surprised cough.

“I’m not hitting on him! I’m complimenting you both.”

“Yeah yeah.” He takes another drink. Watching as Adachi leans his elbows on the coffee table. Resting his chin on his crossed arms as his head goes back and forth between them. Flush visible high on cheeks given how deeply he must be blushing. Both from the embarrassment and how quickly he’d downed his glass of wine.

“A year huh? That’s a pretty long time.”

“Yeah. I think it’s been a few months longer than that.” Adachi nods.

“Did you do anything for your anniversary? Yuichi never tells me anything.” She pouts.

“We got some friends together for fireworks.” Adachi smiles softly. Looking straight at Kurosawa as his eyes soften.

“Friends?”

“Yeah, our friends helped get us together with fireworks. It seemed a good idea to get them involved again.” Kurosawa explains. Grinning as Adachi smiles wider, both remembering that night.

“That’s sweet.” She smiles before pausing. “Did you get him anything nice Yuichi?”

“Why are you just asking me?”

“Because your love language is gift giving.”

“No it’s not, it’s quality time. I remember because you made me take that damn quiz.”

“You can have more than one prominent one. And you like giving people things!”

Adachi giggles, sitting up to take another drink of his wine. Eyes opening and slowly closing, drink obviously already getting to him.

“He got me a special edition bind up of Ragnar Crimson.” He smiles, cushioning his cheek on his arm as he smiles over at Kurosawa. Eyes still soft and sappy. Kurosawa forgot he was a soft drunk before he got tired. And he’d be surprised how quickly it was hitting him if he hadn’t watched him down it. Adachi was more used to sipping his drinks. 

It would be a soft moment if his sister didn’t interrupt the quiet.

“You got him a damn manga?” She almost shrieks. “For your one year anniversary?”

“And I got him roses! And made him dinner! And got him a new journal!”

“I only got him a new scarf because he refused to let me give him his old one back.” Adachi sighs. “Oh, and matching hoodies.” He cuts himself off with a yawn. 

“So you’re both hopeless then.” She sighs heavily. “Well, at least you’re well matched.”

“Hey! I love what Adachi bought for me.”

“Which is why you’re well suited.” She smiles at him placatingly, patting his arm before they’re both drawn to Adachi as he yawns again, almost splitting his own face in half. “Adachi, are you alright?” 

“Wine makes me tired.” Adachi shrugs. “Sorry, I uh, should have said something.”

“No no not at all. Although I hope you’re not just saying this to get out of my questioning.”

“I have proof of a very drunk off of three beers Adachi if you want.” Kurosawa steps in so Adachi doesn’t have to lie, he was an awful liar. And was already starting to make disagreeing faces that always gave him away.

“No no no don’t show her that.” Adachi reaches out for Kurosawa’s phone, swiping at it as Kurosawa grins and holds it above his head. “Why do you even have that? Delete it!”

“Nah, it’s cute.”

“I’ll give you cute-”

“You give me that every day-”

“Alright alright stop being sappy and gross.” Rina butts in, shaking her head. “Go to bed. So I don’t have to hear any more.”

“You’re just jealous.” Kurosawa smirks over at her, accepting the hard punch to his shoulder that she gives him.

“Fuck off. Go. I’ll set up the futon myself.”

He just laughs, standing up and cracking his back as Adachi stands too, wobbling a little as his foot has probably fallen asleep and Kurosawa reaches out just in time to steady him. Unthinking, he walks around the table to pick Adachi up. Arms going underneath his legs and back as he sweeps him into a princess carry.

Adachi squeaks. Spluttering as he makes abortive movements to Rina who just chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Go. Get outta’ here you crazy kids.”

“C’mon.” He grins, liking the weight of Adachi in his arms as he carefully goes towards his room. Smiling down as Adachi seems to get somewhat comfortable in his grasp once he’s facing away from Rina. No longer aware of her stare which has definitely now turned fond instead of teasing.

“Leave the door open!” Rina says once he’s the few steps to his room and he sighs, shifting Adachi in his arms before going further into the room. With a smile he lays Adachi gently on the bed. Sticking his tongue out when Adachi smirks up at him, obviously trying hard not to laugh at the pair of siblings. “I will.”

Urg. Fucking sisters.

\- 5 -

“This was worth getting up so early.” Adachi yawns, head moving awkwardly on Kurosawa’s shoulder with the movement. Eyes not leaving the sky as they watch the sunrise. Kurosawa can’t help but be distracted though as he stares at the crown of Adachi’s head, eyes moving down the straight of his nose and the shadow his eyelashes create on his cheeks.

“It was.” He agrees, for an entirely different reason.

A breeze blows past them and he shifts on the blanket they’re sitting on, curling his arm further around Adachi’s shoulder, hand tightening on the blanket in his fist so it tightens around them to keep them warm.

The sunrise is painting Adachi golden. Sunlight bathing him in oranges and yellows as he curls into Kurosawa’s side. Legs pulled up to his chest as Kurosawa held him. He was always precious to Kurosawa, but the light makes him look gilded like some sort of treasure meant to be locked away and coveted. Sunrise hitting him just right as they sat on the hill, looking down towards the rest of the park.

Another breeze blows past and Adachi shivers, pushing his face into the soft fabric of Kurosawa’s coat and Kurosawa scrambles to reach his bag, opening it to pull out the thermos he had brought out. Smiling to himself when Adachi whines near silently at the loss of arm around him, even though Kurosawa had been careful to keep the blanket there instead.

“Here.” He uncaps it quickly, pouring the coffee into the little cup and hands it to Adachi as Adachi sits up. Crossing his legs like Kurosawa is, knee overlapping on Kurosawa’s own as he cradles the cap to his chest, smelling the coffee before he takes a sip with a pleased hum.

“I thought you didn’t like coffee with sugar.”

“I can deal with it this time.” Kurosawa grins, taking a sip straight from the thermos. Need for warmth overcoming his distaste for the sweeter taste.

“Could you not have just brought two flasks?” Adachi tilts his head, taking another drink and Kurosawa sighs.

“I didn’t think of that.”

“Well that’s why i’m the brains of this operation.” Adachi snorts, looking at him with a smile. “Next time, we’ll bring two flasks.”

“Next time?”

“Well, only if you want to, I mean.” Adachi amends, looking away hastily and Kurosawa can’t help but lean down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Of course I want to. I want to spend every sunrise with you.”

“Sap.” Adachi looks back at him, eyes soft with a smile to match and Kurosawa’s heart melts.

“It’s why you love me. Oh, come here. Lean in.” He awkwardly gets his phone out of his pocket, swiping it to the camera function as Adachi leans his head on his shoulder, warmth seeping even further into Kurosawa’s bones as he presses up against his side. Still smiling as Kurosawa gets a few pictures. Both giggling as the slow smiles eventually turns into stupid faces and then pictures of them laughing, ending with one kissing Adachi’s cheek, both eyes closed in bliss lit by the sunrise.

Eventually, Adachi sits back up, holding his now empty cup out for a refill and Kurosawa obliges. Taking another drink himself as they sit in the silence. Listening to the city wake up around them.

They sit quietly like that until they’ve almost finished the coffee. Leaning against one another as the sun rises higher and higher. He’s about to pour Adachi the last of the coffee, cup wordlessly held out when there’s a sharp bark behind them and a shout. Causing them both to flinch and turn around as they watch a small brown dog barrel towards them up the hill followed by their owner.

“Uh-” Adachi panics, hands held out until he realises the dog is on a lead and the owner comes properly into view. “Fujisaki?”

“Adachi?” She gasps, hands on her knees, lead held on one hand as the dog dances around her feet.

“Fujisaki?” Kurosawa squints against the sun until he can see her properly.

“And Kurosawa! Morning boys!” She grins, retracting the lead as Adachi and Kurosawa scramble to get up and greet her properly.

“Morning.” Adachi nods as he hands the cup back to Kurosawa, going to gather the blanket before it catches around the pair of them while Kurosawa sorts the thermos out.

“What are you both doing out here so early?” She tilts her head.

“Watching the sunrise.” Adachi smiles, and Kurosawa would forever be grateful of how comfortable he was now around their friends. Especially with their relationship. Even if he still looks bashful.

“That’s sweet.” She smiles back, eyes going to the dog as she makes a stop motion with her hand. Grinning and praising the puppy with a treat from her pocket when it calms down and sits. Looking up at her adoringly, tail wagging mile a minute.

“Why do you have a puppy?” Adachi asks, and Kurosawa can’t help but drop into a crouch to greet the now calmed down pup, hands held out to let the dog sniff at his hands before they’re practically jumping into his arms, once again excited. Almost knocking him over back onto the blanket as they lick at his face as he can’t help but giggle. Petting them all over and scritching behind their ears as his body moves with how hard they’re wagging their tail in his arms.

“Ah, it’s my brothers.” Fujisaki grins down at Kurosawa with a giggle. “I’m taking care of her while he’s away for the week.”

“She’s adorable.” Kurosawa beams, head tilted back away from the puppy’s tongue. “What’s her name?”

“Mochi. My brother isn’t that creative.” She snorts.

“Well I think it suits you very well.” Kurosawa smiles at Mochi, pulling her face into his hands to kiss her on the nose which she yips at, lurching forward to kiss his face again. “Do you want to sit with us for a while? I bought breakfast. There’s enough to go around.”

He’d be annoyed at the interruption if it were anyone else. But Fujisaki was basically his best friend at this point, apart from Adachi. And he couldn’t be mad at her. Especially after all her help getting him and Adachi together. She deserved some breakfast. Plus, he wanted to spend some time with Mochi. The little pup was adorable.

“Oh no I don’t want to intrude-”

“Not at all.” Adachi shakes his head, probably thinking along the same lines as him. “Come and sit. Can you let Mochi off the lead?”

“Not yet, but the lead is retractable so she’ll be fine. Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Kurosawa nods as he sits back down, pulling his bag onto his lap to start sorting the food as Adachi sits opposite him, leaving space for Fujisaki to sit next to the pair of them in a weird triangle shape with Mochi practically dancing in the middle as she leaves Kurosawa to throw herself into Adachi’s lap. Rolling onto her back as he pets her tummy. Chuckling down at her as he coo’s.

Kurosawa abandons his plans of getting the breakfast out to get his phone and take a few pictures. Gesturing for Fujisaki to join when she laughs at him. And she waves him off.

“Just get the breakfast out.”

“Yeah yeah.” Hetakes one last picture, grinning as Adachi finally catches out and scowls at him. Hands going to cover his face until Kurosawa puts his phone away, peeking through his fingers until he’s sure it’s away as Kurosawa get’s the breakfast out and he goes back to playing with Mochi. 

Turning the tickling into some weird game of peek-a-boo as Kurosawa hands Fujisaki one of the four sweet pastries. It’s the one filled with strawberry jam, because he knew she’d prefer it to the cream filled one and he doesn’t think Adachi will mind. He’d bought two each for them after all. So he’d split his other one with Adachi on the way home.

He passes the cream filled one to Adachi, getting his own one out too as Fujisaki pulls Mochi gently towards her and off of Adachi’s lap so he doesn’t have to keep holding the pastry up above his head since Mochi has taken interest. Sniffing excitedly at his arms and face as she tries to reach his hands. Paws going to his shoulders as she jumps a little.

“Here. Sit.” Fujisaki commands once she’s off his lap, and Adachi takes the pastry off Fujisaki to hold as she holds it out so she can reach into her pocket and get another treat out as Mochi settles down in the middle of their gathering. Looking as if she’s smiling as she pants happily, butt wiggling when Fujisaki gives her the treat and lays out a weird bottle contraption for her that fills with water in a little tray from the bottle itself.

“So what breed is she?” Adachi asks when he’s able to hand the pastry back. Taking a large bite of his own.

“We think she’s a spitz mix? But she was from a litter in the rescue just outside of the city.”

“Whatever she is she’s adorable.” Kurosawa coos, watching as her ears perk at the compliment.

“She’s a little nightmare but she’s sweet.” Fujisaki smiles. “I think she invented the puppy-dog-eyes move it’s very effective.”

“Mochi used guilt! It’s very effective.” Adachi chuckles through his mouthful of pastry. Almost spitting it everywhere as his hands fly to his mouth as Kurosawa and Fujisaki lean back.

“Gross.” Fujisaki waves her hands in front of her.

“It was an accident!”

“Still gross!”

Kurosawa bites into his own pastry. Smiling at the pair of them as they start to bicker about manners and etiquette. Both talking with their mouths full which Kurosawa really thinks invalidates all of their arguments.

“You know, talking with your mouths full is really making all of your points void.” He points out and laughs when they both wave him off.

“That is about pride now Kurosawa.” Fujisaki holds her hand up.

“Don’t get involved Kuro.” Adachi adds. And Kurosawa sits back, chuckling to himself quietly as they start arguing again. He stuffs the last of the pastry back in his mouth, holding his hands out to Mochi who bounds into them. Reveling in the attention he gives her as they both listen to the bickering start to lose focus and turn to the topic of who in their office they think would have the worst manners at a fancy dinner, somehow.

Contenting himself to sit and play with Mochi, he makes a plan to do this more often. Rokkaku would probably enjoy this too. As well as Minato and Tsuge. A breakfast picnic watching the sunrise would be fun with everyone.

Even though he’d like to do this with Adachi again together on their own. Plans could be made for that too.

\- +1 -

”Bedtime?” Kurosawa asks when Adachi yawns. Almost hitting his head on the headboard as they sit side by side in Kurosawa’s bed. They’d been like that for a few hours now. Adachi doing work on his laptop while Kurosawa read. Although Adachi had switched to watching video’s a while ago.

“‘M not tired.” He says, even as he shuts his laptop down and puts it under the bed.

“You almost just split your face in half.”

“I’m not tiiiiiired.” Adachi whines, leaning over onto Kurosawa’s shoulder, burying his face there as Kurosawa puts his book down, dog-earing the page as he closes it. He puts it onto his bedside table, reaching his arm a little awkwardly as he rests his cheek on the top of Adachi’s head.

He winces when he hears the book miss and thump onto the floor. But he doesn’t move to pick it up or anything. Instead, he worms his arm around Adachi’s back and grabs onto his own wrist as he reaches his other arm over before he drags them unceremoniously under the covers. Laughing at Adachi’s yelp as he rolls on top of him, covers ending up over their heads as he rolls on top of Adachi. 

He moves the arm underneath Adachi’s back up so he’s cradling the back of Adachi’s head to steady him as Adachi reaches up to tickle his sides, hands ending up just resting on Kurosawa’s sides as Kurosawa peppers his face with kisses. Kissing anywhere he can reach as Adachi tilts his face into it happily.

Eventually, after making sure every inch of Adachi’s face is covered, Kurosawa finally settles on kissing Adachi’s lips. Kissing him over and over as Adachi beams, smiling so hard he’s unable to kiss back. Hands squeezing now at Kurosawa’s hips as he pulls him closer to settle more comfortably against him.

Kurosawa knew from experience that Adachi liked having Kurosawa’s full weight over him. It calmed him down. And Kurosawa didn’t mind being used as a weighted blanket. He loved that even just the weight of him brought Adachi comfort and a sense of safety.

“I thought you were tired.” He says, kissing the corner of Adachi’s mouth.

“I am. You’re the one who dragged me here.”

“Would I drag you anywhere you didn’t want to go?”

“You take me clothes shopping all the fucking time.”

“That’s because you never buy any new clothes. And you look so cute dressed up.”

“Shut up.” Adachi let's go with one hand to hide his face and smile behind it, Kurosawa knows the move well by now and catches Adachi’s wrist before he can reach up.

“Nope. You’re cute. Let me tell you that you’re cute.”

“‘M not cute shut up!” He’s grinning, trying to turn his head to hide it in the sheets and Kurosawa leans down to kiss his cheek.

“You’re so cute. Adorable. Beautiful. The most handsome man i’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“You sure you’re not talking about yourself?”

“Nope.” Kurosawa pops the ‘p’. Grinning. “I’m only ever complimenting you.”

“Well I think you’re even more handsome.”

“Not possible.”

“Don’t dish it if you can’t take it.” Adachi pouts, and Kurosawa leans down to kiss him again because he can’t help himself.

“I love you.” He smiles, knowing he must look goofy but he can’t care. He loved Adachi so much. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Adachi moves his hand back to Kurosawa’s waist before wrapping his arms around him there instead. Pulling him close and holding him there. Nuzzling their noses together before he noses at Kurosawa’s cheek. 

“I adore you.” Kurosawa continues. Kissing him again before kissing the corner of his mouth. Then his cheek, then his jaw, then the join between his neck and jaw, then his adams apple, then the side of his neck. Pausing there to let his teeth graze over the thin skin. Biting down gently and then harder. Smirking as Adachi leans his head back with a happy sigh. He takes his time there sucking and licking, kissing in between bites as he leaves his mark.

Once he’s sure the bruise will be visible he plants a wet kiss onto it and slowly kisses his way back across the rest of Adachi’s neck and up his jaw. Slowly ending at Aaachi’s mouth as Adachi’s lips chase his own. Eyes close in blissed as he makes a contended noise in the back of his throat when Kurosawa makes contact. Lips parting as he licks into Kurosawa’s mouth. Reacquainting himself with Kurosawa’s tongue and the back of his teeth before he sucks Kurosawa’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gently to get Kurosawa to whine.

He does without thinking and Adachi hums happily at the sound. Doing it again to get another reaction that Kurosawa indulges him with without thinking. His free hand goes to cradle Adachi’s face. Rubbing his thumb over Adachi’s cheekbone as he kisses him deeper. Letting Adachi take the lead.

They kiss until Adachi breaks them apart with a yawn. Frowning to himself when Kurosawa pulls back, leaning his head up to follow him in a daze. “Wha?”

“You need to sleep, my love.”

“Yeah I guess.” He sighs. “Stay like this with me.”

“Of course.” He smiles. Kissing Adachi once more, keeping it soft and sweet before he settles down on Adachi’s chest. Wiggling his arm out from underneath him from where it had started to go numb and brings it to his own chest. Tangling his fingers in the collar of Adachi’s tshirt while his other arm goes to rest by their sides loosely. “Sleep now.”

He’d probably wiggle out of the grip once Adachi had fallen asleep to go back to reading his book. He wasn’t really that tired. But for now, he is more than happy to hold Adachi until he falls asleep. And he settles himself in for the long haul. Listening as Adachi’s breaths slow down and then turn into a soft snore. Bringing his arm up, he lightly traces the planes of his sleeping face. Smiling as Adachi leans into it, even in his sleep.

These were the moments he cherished most, and craved almost constantly. And while he loved the bigger moments and gestures. The dates and adventures and ideas. These were the moments he treasured the most. 

The small moments that belonged to them, and them alone.


End file.
